The development of integrated circuitry has permitted use of such devices in a wide range of applications. Identification cards, credit cards, and like articles may include such devices for “radio frequency identification” (RFID) with so-called “smart cards” permitting access to information carried by the circuitry by radio frequency interface. Typically, the integrated circuit is provided with an antenna which functions as an induction coil for radio frequency interfacing. By presentation of the card to a suitable radio frequency scanner, information stored in the integrated circuit can be efficiently accessed without physical contact, with the radio frequency energy providing energization of the circuit. Such devices may be configured for “read only” interfacing, and thus provide information to the associated scanner, and may be further configured to receive information input by a radio frequency source, thus permitting information on the integrated circuit to be rewritten as may be required, such as for deducting a payment from a stored monetary value for payment of a fare or toll. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,576, 5,901,303, and 6,199,128, all hereby incorporated by reference, disclose exemplary radio frequency identification systems.
As the cost for such integrated circuitry has decreased, the use of such RFID devices for product packaging is gaining acceptance. Use of such devices on product packaging permits the devices to provide functions in the nature of a bar code, precluding the need for optical scanning, while permitting product tracking such as for inventory control purposes. Scanning devices can be provided to monitor removal of products from a store shelf, and/or provide a “check-out” function for a shopper, precluding the need to individually optically scan a shopper's purchases.
Heretofore, use of such RFID devices for product packaging have principally been directed toward use of such devices on the exterior of a package, such as on a product's label. Of course, should the product itself become separated from its label or other packaging, the tracking function provided by the RFID device is essentially lost. Moreover, this typical placement of such devices ordinarily cannot provide any function associated with the product itself, such as quality assurance, including tamper-indication.
The present invention is directed to an improved product package including an integrated circuit which is configured for disposition within the package. By this arrangement, the integrated circuit device can provide a broad range of functions, greatly enhancing the value of the packaging arrangement for both the producer and the consumer.